


If You Love Her

by Escrovisck



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, POV Second Person
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25965121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Escrovisck/pseuds/Escrovisck
Summary: “O mundo parou. Seus amigos, os gritos de comemoração, tudo. Foi como uma cena de filme. Em um momento, todos estavam conversando, no outro, tudo ao seu redor foi perdendo a cor, tudo ficou mudo e em preto em branco, como um dos filmes velhos que tanto gosta. E então tem ela. Do outro lado da sala, embaixo de um holofote imaginário que existe apenas para ela, sorrindo em sua direção. O sorriso mais lindo do mundo, o sorriso que tanto ama. Ela é seu mundo, seu tudo. Mas ela também perde a cor, lentamente como uma fotografia velha. E de repente ela não sorri mais para você, e de repente ela não te vê mais.”
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Lena Luthor/Andrea Rojas
Comments: 10
Kudos: 7





	If You Love Her

**Author's Note:**

> O título vem da música "If You Love Her" da SHINee.

O mundo parou. Seus amigos, os gritos de comemoração, tudo. Foi como uma cena de filme. Em um momento, todos estavam conversando, no outro, tudo ao seu redor foi perdendo a cor, tudo ficou mudo e em preto em branco, como um dos filmes velhos que tanto gosta. E então tem ela. Do outro lado da sala, embaixo de um holofote imaginário que existe somente para ela, sorrindo em sua direção. O sorriso mais lindo do mundo, o sorriso que tanto ama. Ela é seu mundo, seu tudo. Mas ela também perde a cor, lentamente como uma fotografia velha. E de repente ela não sorri mais para você, e de repente ela não te vê mais.

E então o mundo volta a girar. E seus amigos voltam a comemorar. E o barulho de uma garrafa de champagne sendo aberta é tão alto, que por um momento, você pensa ter ficado surda. 

— Parabéns ao casal — sua irmã grita. Logo ela? De todas as pessoas ali, por que ela? Não importa, nada mais importa. 

Todos levantam suas taças, menos você, que nem percebe. E todos te olham, esperando. E você sorrir, ou acha que sorrir, e levanta a sua taça e você olha para ela, que não está olhando para você. E tudo é tão doído. Por que dói tanto? O amor não deveria machucar desse jeito… _Amor_ , a palavra fica flutuando em sua mente. É por isso que dói. É porque você a ama, mas ela não te ama, não desse jeito. Ela ama outra pessoa, ela vai se casar com outra pessoa. Ela está com outra pessoa. E você… o que resta para você? Sair correndo. Fugir. Se esconder. 

E é o que você faz. Você sai escondida, ninguém nota porque todos os olhos estão sobre o feliz casal e só isso importa. E você já está longe quando escuta alguém te chamando. Você reconhece a voz. Você odeia essa voz. Você não odeia essa voz. Você se odeia por não conseguir odiar essa voz. 

— Kara! — a voz grita mais uma vez. Você não quer virar, mas você precisa. Por que você precisa?

— Oi — você diz sem emoção. Você quer ir embora, para bem longe, para nunca mais voltar. Você quer sumir. Mas ela não te deixa sumir. 

— Aconteceu alguma coisa? Por que você já está indo? — ela sorrir. E isso dói. Por que o sorriso dela dói tanto?

— Não é nada, só dor de cabeça — mente. Não é a cabeça que dói. É seu coração, sua existência. Você quer sumir, desaparecer. Deixar de existir. Por que é tão difícil? 

— Você quer algum remédio? Algum coisa? — ela está preocupada. Quem ela acha que é para estar preocupada? Quem ela acha que é para ir atrás de você? 

— Estou bem, só preciso me deitar, não se preocupe — mente. É a segunda mentira da noite.

— Tudo bem… — ela parece triste. Ela não deveria está triste.

— Ei, por que você está triste? Hoje é sua grande noite — você sorrir fraco. Você quer animá-la. Você não suportar vê-la triste. 

— Você tem razão — ela sorrir de lado. É dolorido de vê, mas por motivos diferentes. Não que isso importe, porque ainda dói da mesma forma. — E é por isso que eu estou aqui. Você quer ser minha madrinha de casamento? — o sorriso dela aumenta. A dor no seu peito aumenta. 

Por que você? Por que logo você? Dentre todas as pessoas que continuaram na festa, por que ela escolheu logo você? Logo você que está fugindo dela e da felicidade dela. Logo você, que está machucada de um jeito que ninguém nunca poderá ver. Por que você…?

— Por que eu…? — as palavras escapam em sussurro dolorido. 

— Porque você é minha melhor amiga e eu te amo — ela sorrir outra vez e de alguma forma é ainda mais doloroso do que das outras vezes. Isso é uma brincadeira, um jogo. Um jogo cruel e sádico do qual você não pode sair vitoriosa. Do qual você não pode sair viva. 

Ela espera sua resposta. Os segundos parecem anos. Você quer recusar. Você precisa recusar. Mas não consegue. Não enquanto ela te encara com esses grandes e brilhantes olhos verdes, cheios de expectativa e certeza, porque ela sabe que você vai aceitar. Porque você vai, você tem que aceitar. Ela é sua melhor amiga. A sua melhor amiga que você ama mais que tudo nessa vida e nunca, nem um milhão de anos, você poderia recusar algo que ela lhe pediu com tanto carinho… _Carinho_ , é só o que ela sente por você. E foi ótimo por um tempo, mas agora parece uma piada cruel. 

Você rir. Não para ela, não com ela, mas de si. Rir da pessoa patética que é. Do ser humano pequeno e insignificante que você se tornou. Quando isso aconteceu? Há dez? Quinze minutos atrás? Foi quando ela fez o anúncio? Ou quando ela começou a namorar e você, secretamente, desejava que tudo terminasse? Não importa, aconteceu. E agora você é só uma sombra, uma sombra patética, insignificante, pequena e covarde. Sim, covarde. Porque você teve dezenas de chances para chamá-la para sair. Dezenas de chances para se declarar. Dezenas de chances para fazer com que ela a visse como algo a mais. Dezenas de chances que foram desperdiçadas. Você esperou muito tempo e agora só o que resta é sofrer em silêncio. Porque você não pode deixar ninguém saber disso, nunca. Principalmente ela, porque isso acabaria com ela e você nunca se perdoaria por fazê-la chorar. 

— Eu aceito — diz por fim. Ela te abraça e por um momento parece o paraíso. E você se permite abraçá-la de volta. E na sua cabeça isso é um adeus. Um adeus a vida que vocês criaram juntas, um adeus a ideia que você tem dela. Um adeus ao amor que nesse momento dói tanto em seu peito. Por de agora em diante, tudo vai mudar. Talvez mude rápido, talvez devagar. Você não sabe, só o que você sabe é que nada nunca mais será igual. 

— Lena — a primeira mudança aparece. Tão bela, tão feliz. Chamando a sua noiva do começo do corredor. Lena se separa de você e por um segundo você achou que fosse cair. Sentindo seu mundo ruir por completo. Ela vira para a voz no corredor, para sua noiva. E seu sorriso aumenta, de um jeito que nunca aconteceu para você. — Todo mundo está te esperando. Você vem? E você, Kara? — a primeira mudança sorrir em sua direção. Quem ela pensa que é? Que lhe deu o direito de sorrir para você? Você a odeia. Você não a odeia. Você se odeia por não conseguir odiá-la. 

— Ka…? — Lena te olha uma última vez. Com suas grandes íris verdes, brilhando pidonas. Você quer voltar atrás, quer reconsiderar a sua fuga. Mas então você olha por cima do ombro dela e você a primeira mudança. E você quer distância. Então você só balança a cabeça. — Tudo bem… — ela suspira, triste. Por que ela está triste? Ela deposita um beijo em sua bochecha e corre para junto da primeira mudança. 

— Tchau Kara! — a primeira mudança diz. 

— Tchau Andrea… — sua voz é fraca, mas elas não percebem. 

— Tchau Ka! — Lena diz, lhe olhando uma última vez antes de sumir na curva do corredor. 

— Tchau… — você diz para ninguém. Você está sozinha. Você se sente sozinha. Você quer sumir, desaparecer. Deixar de existir. Você quer ir para casa e chorar. Então é isso o que você faz. Você pega um táxi. Você chega em casa. Você senta na cama. Você espera por algo que nunca chega e então você chora. Você chora como nunca chorrou antes. Você chora porque dói. Você chora por você, não por ela, mas por você. Você chora até esquecer o porque de está chorando. E então você dorme. E não sonha. Porque sonhos são para pessoas que tem esperança e nesse momento você não tem mais nada. Apenas dor. _Só dor…_

* * *

Os dias passam. Você se isola. Ninguém percebe. Porque você é boa em esconder, é boa em fingir com um sorriso no rosto. E isso é triste, absurdamente triste. 

— E esse aqui? — a voz de Lena te arrasta para fora de seus pensamentos. Ela está experimentando vestidos. E você está ajudando. Porque é o que madrinhas fazem. — O que você achou? — seus olhos brilham, esperando aprovação. Você consegue vê estampado na face dela que esse é o favorito. Não é nenhum dos dez que ela já experimentou, nem os sete que ainda estão na fila. É esse e só esse. E ela está linda. Obscenamente linda. E feliz, céus, como ela está feliz. E você… você tenta, por ela. 

— Perfeito — você sorrir. Não é um sorriso grande nem iluminado como os sorriso que você costumava dar, mas é um sorriso. E ele nem dói… tanto. 

— Então, eu vou levar esse — informa feliz. Tão, tão feliz. 

* * *

— Eu gosto de tulipas — Andrea fala. Lena não está, emergência no trabalho. Então sobrou você duas. Vocês estão escolhendo flores. Andrea não entende nada. — Gosto da amarelas. 

Você rir e ela te encara, confusa. Andrea sempre está confusa ao seu redor. Mas não é culpa dela. É apenas você sendo você. Existindo em um plano diferente, se perdendo em pensamentos e rindo deles sem se importa se, teoricamente, está no meio de uma conversa com mais quatro pessoas. Andrea não tem culpa se você não presta atenção em nada, principalmente nela. 

— Você não pode ter tulipas amarelas no seu casamento — você explica. Andrea ainda está confusa. A florista que as acompanha também está. Você suspira, esfrega a cabeça e deixa um riso nasalado escapar. — Tulipas amarelas simbolizam amizade… e amor sem futuro, rejeitado… — você sussurra a última parte. E de repente a ideia de Andrea ter tulipas amarelas no casamento não parece tão divertida. 

— Sem tulipas amarelas então — ela brinca. Ela acha tudo divertido. Talvez, se você estivesse no lugar dela, também achasse. — Obrigada, você me salvou de uma. Lena tem sorte de ter você como amiga — ela lhe dá um leve tapa nas costas e continua com a florista. 

Você fica. Encarando as tulipas amarelas. A palavra _amiga_ ecoando na sua cabeça. Amarga. Você odeia essa palavra, você a detesta. Você sente outra parte de si se quebrar. Já foram quantas partes? Será que ainda resta algo de você?

* * *

É a despedida de solteiro. Você quer ir embora. Mas não pode, é sua casa. Por que tinha que ser logo a sua casa? Estão todas bêbadas. Menos você, você não pode se dar ao luxo de perder os sentidos, de se soltar. Não com tanta coisa presa dentro de si. Você é uma bomba e beber seria o mesmo que acender o pavio. 

— Vamos jogar! — sua irmã grita. Ela está claramente bêbada, pior que todas. E tão alegre. Por que ela está tão alegre? Como ela ousa está feliz? Você a odeia. Você não a odeia. Você se odeia por querer odiá-la. 

A festa acabou. Todas já foram. Todas, menos sua irmã, que está apagada em seu sofá. E ela, que reivindicou a sua cama. Ela mantém os olhos fechados e a respiração tranquila a faz pensar que ela dormiu. Então você fica ali, observando. Gravando cada detalhe. Porque essa é a última vez que ela vai estar na sua cama. Essa é última vez que você vai poder observá-la dormir... 

— Ka… — ela chama, lhe assustando. Seu coração dispara como se você tivesse sido pega fazendo algo terrível. — Deite comigo… — ela pede. A voz acanhada e embargada pelo sono. Você pensa em dizer não. Você precisa dizer não pelo bem da sua sanidade. Mas seus pés se movem sozinhos e seu corpo age por vontade própria e você se deita ao lado dela. E você a observa, tão perto, tão linda. E ela abra seus olhos por um segundo, e ela sorri para você, só para você. E então adormece. Mas você não. Porque está tão perto dela faz o coração bater mais rápido do que devia e é impossível dormir desse jeito.

* * *

É o jantar de ensaio e você tem que que fazer um discurso. E você está nervosa e suas mãos estão suando e você só quer fugir, sumir, desaparecer. Mas você não pode. Porque ela está contando com você e você não pode decepcioná-la, nunca. Então você se levanta. E fala, fala e fala. Você não se escuta, não escuta nada. E quando acaba de falar, tem silêncio. E você acha que o silêncio nunca vai acabar, mas ele na verdade nunca existiu. Porque todos estão aplaudindo. E Lena te abraça e ela tem lágrimas. E você pensa que é só um jantar de ensaio, ninguém deveria estar tão emocionado. Principalmente você, que também chora. 

* * *

O grande dia chegou e tem uma bola em seu estômago. Todos correrem para lá e para cá. Sua irmã já está bebendo e aproveitando para dar em cima das amigas de Andrea. Você acha cômico. Porque só ela mesmo para estar tão tranquila em um dia como esse. Ela te vê passando e lhe mostra a língua, como uma criança, e você rir. Rir de verdade como não faz há muito tempo. E você mostra a língua de volta. E ela rir e você ama a risada. Você ama ela.

— Lena…? — você chama baixo. Empurrando a porta. Lena está parada na frente do espelho. Usando o vestido, aquele você ajudou a escolher. E ela está ainda mais linda do que naquele dia na loja. 

— Oi — ela sorrir, te olhando pelo espelho. Ela te chama com a mão e você vai. Ela gira e o vestido gira. Ela está perfeita. — Que tal?

— A noiva mais linda que eu já vi — você diz. Sincera como nunca antes na vida. E ela rir. E é o sorriso mais lindo e perfeito do mundo. E você ama esse sorriso. E você ama a dona dele.

— São para mim? — ela aponta para as flores que você carrega. E você hesita por segundo, mas a entrega as flores. — Obrigada, eu amo tulipas amarelas — ela cheira as flores, genuinamente feliz. 

— Eu sei — você sorrir. E você aprecia o momento. Aprecia Lena feliz em seu vestido de noiva com um buquê de tulipas amarelas nos braços. E você percebe que não dói tanto quanto antes. E você sorrir de verdade pela segunda vez em muito tempo.

— O que você está fazendo aqui? — Lena fala. Mas não é com você, é com alguém atrás de você. E você olha para o espelho e vê Andrea parada à porta. E ela usa um vestido maravilhoso. E ela está tão bonita, tão radiante, tão feliz. — Dá azar ver a noiva antes do casamento — Lena a repreende e então a beija. E você agradece por estar de costas. E agradece por seu reflexo no espelho ter cobrido a cena. 

— Que belas flores — Andrea rir. — Quem lhes deu? — então os olhos de Andrea se encontram com os seus através do espelho. E Andrea sabe o significado das tulipas amarelas. E Andrea sabe porque você as deu para Lena. E o sorriso de Andrea morre, e o seu também. 

* * *

— Eu aceito — Lena diz colocando a aliança no dedo de Andrea. 

— Eu aceito — Andrea diz colocando a aliança no dedo de Lena. E as duas se beijam e a igreja comemora e dessa vez você não vira o rosto.

* * *

Está na hora dos brindes. Você tem que falar de novo. Mas tudo bem, você consegue. E você fala. Não a mesma coisa da última vez. Não. Você fala algo melhor, maior. E todo mundo te aplaude. E Lena te abraça outra vez e você chora de novo, mas por motivos diferentes. Motivos completamente diferentes. 

— Todos esses anos, e você nunca disse nada? — Andrea aparece do seu lado. Ela mudou de roupa, está usando um terno completo. Continua maravilhosa. Andrea segue o seu olhar até onde está Lena, e por um momento vocês duas apenas existem lado a lado admirando a beleza da outra noiva em seu terno de três peças deslizando pela pista de dança com o irmão mais velho.

— Quando eu pensei em dizer alguma coisa, alguém chegou antes — você olha para Andrea e sorri para ela. Sorrir de verdade. — E eu simplesmente não podia competir com tamanha felicidade — você é sincera. E Andrea sabe. E Andrea sorrir para você e você gosta do sorriso dela, você gosta dela. 

— Lena tem sorte de lhe ter como amiga — ela diz. E você concorda com a cabeça. Mesmo pensando que a sortuda por ter Lena como amiga é você. Porque ela é maravilhosa e você ama Lena e ama ser amiga dela. 

Andrea lhe estende a mão, pedindo uma dança. E você aceita. Afinal, ela também é a noiva. E não se diz não a uma noiva. Então vocês rodopiam pela pista de dança. Rindo alto. Em algum ponto Lena se junta a vocês. Em algum ponto Andrea já não estava mais. Em algum ponto é só você e Lena. E vocês dançam tão próximas uma da outra. E seu coração bate forte, mas não tão forte. 

* * *

Você deita na cama, exausta. O dia mais longo da sua vida. As lágrimas caem. Você não impede, não há porque. Elas precisam cair. E depois de um tempo você dorme. E você sonha, o mais lindo dos sonhos. E quando você acorda, você sorrir. Porque é um novo dia. E você está menos triste. Quase feliz. E isso é um ótimo começo. 


End file.
